Now We Meet
by Neko-chanX355
Summary: Rin dan Len yg terpisah dari kecil karena suatu kecelakaan dan mereka dipertemukan di sebuah sekolah. Apakah usaha Len agar ingatan Rin kembali? (DISCONNECT!)
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertamaku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan...ya, maklumilah...hehe...*ketawa garing*.

Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Rin dan Len yg dipisahin dari kecil, tapi bagaimana jika mereka bertemu kembali di sebuah sekolah...?

Chapter 1 : Bertemu

Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun bernama Kagamine Rin hanya sendirian tinggal di sebuah rumah. Malam ini ia tidur jam 12.30 karena tugas yg banyaknya minta ampun! Rin merupakan gadis yg cantik dan rajin menabung (?). Rin bangun sepagi ini hanya karena ia tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari Luka-sensei.

Pukul 05.00 AM

"Hoahmmmm...dasar jam penggangu!" Rin bicara sambil ngamuk sendiri sama jam beker. Apakah jam beker ini akan selamat dari amukan Rin? Jawabannya adalah-

BRAKK BRUKK PRANGG PRINGG PRONGG KROKK KROKK (?)

tidak. Rin ngamuk di pagi bolong (?) hanya karena sebuah jam beker yg membangunkannya..? Padahal ia sendiri yg menyetelnya sepagi ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mandi dan sarapan " Kata Rin yg baru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Rin segera membuka lemari makanan dan mengambil beberapa helai roti. Rin pun siap berangkat kesekolah (walaupun masih ngantuk...).

-SKIP TIME—

SREEKKK...GUBRRAAAKKKK~~~~~~

Suara pintu yg merdu (?) di pagi hari yg digebrak oleh seorang Kagamine Rin dengan indahnya(?).

"Ohayou MINNA...!"

TOKEK~TOKEK~~

KACANG TANAH...

KACANG GORENG...

KACANG PANGGANG...

KACANG...KACANG...KACANGGGGG...

"Anjritttt, gue dikacangin!" Kesal Rin yg pagi-pagi udah dikacangin.

"Woy, Rin!" Panggil Miku.

"Hah?" Rin nyahut .

"Lho tau nggak?"

"Nggak!"

"Beneran lho nggak tau?"

"Beneran gue nggak tau, BAKA. Lagian lho ngomongin apa sih?!" Kata Rin yg mulai kesal (lagi) ngomong sama Miku. Maklumlah...Miku kan orangnya gaje *ditabok Miku pake negi*.

"Oke, dengerin ya...-" Miku narik napas

"Hariinikitabakaladatemanbarualiasmuridbarudikelaskitaaaaaaa"

Miku ngomong (atau teriak?)

"..."

"Jadi, kau harus baik-baik sama tuh anak baru" Lanjut Miku

Rin hanya ber 'oh' ria (walaupun sebenarnya Rin nggak ngerti). Miku langsung dongkol setelah mendengar jawaban Rin. Rin melanjutkan aktivitas nya yg sempat terganggu oleh Miku tadi, yaitu duduk di kursinya.

Murid murid Voca Gakuen mulai berdatangan. Kelas Rin pun semakin penuh dengan murid murid lain yg membuat kelas ribut seperti di pasar.

"Hoahmmm...dari pada nggak ada kerjaan mending aku tidur dulu, lagian masih setengah jam lagi bel berbunyi" Kata Rin dan memulai aktivitas tidurnya.

~~SKIP TIME~~

Luka-sensei masuk ke kelas dan membuat para murid gelabakan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Luka-sensei masuk kelas diikuti seseorang yg sepertinya murid baru.

"Eh, siapa tuh?"

"Murid baru ya?"

"Ih...KAWAIIIII...!"

"asdfghjkl, tuh anak GANTENG BUANGETTT!"

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah sambutan para siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut kecuali Rin yg masih tertidur.

"Baiklah, silahkan kenalkan dirimu" Kata Luka-sensei

"Namaku Kagamine Len, umur 15 tahun, hobi main basket, salam kenal!" Len pun memperkenalkan diri sambil tertawa kecil melihat Rin yg sedang tertidur.

"Wahh, nama marganya sama kaya Rin...!" Kata Miku heboh sendiri.

Rin yg mendengar namanya disebut langsung bangun dan membelalakan matanya setelah melihat Len.

"Baiklah, Kagamine-san silahkan isi kursi yg sedang kosong"

Ada dua kursi kosong di kelas tersebut, satu di samping Rin dan satu lagi di samping Kaito. Len berjalan mendekati kursi di sebelah Rin.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Entah kenapa jantung Rin berdegup kencang saat Len mulai menghampirinya.

"Hai...!" Kata Len menyapa Rin yg masih cengo.

"..."

"Halooo, kau sakit?" Kata Len sambil melambai lambaikan tangan nya di depan muka Rin.

"..." Rin masih cengo.

"Rin?" Panggil Len.

"Hah?!"

 _ **~ TBC ~**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 *tepuk tangan*, karena ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maafkan kalau ada kesalahan. Maaf juga kalau gaje, hehehe *ketawa garing*. Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter 2, REVIEW ya... kutunggu.

 _ **~ REVIEW ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Yuki disini ~ akhirnya bisa chapter 2 juga hehe.. maklum lah Saya kan orangnya sibuk (di tempeleng Rin)

Rin : Woi, buruan mulai!

Author : Iye, sabar nape..

Oke gak usa banyak bacot langsung aja cekidot ~

 **Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media**

Untuk Para Reader's ku tercinta (?)

Fanfic buatan Authors ini gaje, garing, dan maaf kalo kurang menarik.

Author udah berjuang keras…. (hiks…hiks…hiks)

Yaudah deh… langsung aja yaa~

 **Chapter 2 :**

"Rin?" panggil Len.

"Hah?!" Rin yang sadar dari lamunannya pun merespon.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Eh, i-iya" kata Rin sedikit blush, karena posisi wajah Len sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

(" Author juga mauuu diperhatiin Len ~" Author menggila *warning kalo ada tulisan dalam kurung seperti ini harap abaikan)

Para murid lain menatap heran pada Rin dan Len.

"Eh, lihat deh mereka berdua.. kayaknya akrab banget" kata salah satu murid pada teman sebangkunya.

"Iya, iri deh sama Rin ~ mana si Len perhatian banget sama dia, eh tpi nama marga mereka sama lho, apa itu saudaranya Rin ya?"

"Mungkin, muka mereka juga agak mirip ya kalo di perhatiin"

"*nengok ke Rin dan Len* iya ya agak mirip"

Psh….Shhh…Pshh…Pshhh..Sreeeet Kretak, Kretak (?)

Kelas pun riuh dengan suara bisikan murid – murid yang di tujukan pada Rin dan Len. (yang lagi di bisikin ngga nyadar)

"Anak – anak harap tenang!" Luka-Sensei menenangkan, beberapa detik kemudian kelas kembali tenang.

"Baiklah, anak – anak, buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 124"

SREK…..SREK…SREKK….SREEKK…

Bunyi buku bergema ke seluruh ruangan.

~~ SKIP TIME ~~

TINGG~~~

TONGG~~

TENGG~~

TENGG~~

Bel istirahat berbunyi…

"Baiklah anak – anak , saya rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Selamat menikmati jam istirahat…" kata Luka-Sensei sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian para murid berhamburan. Ada yang keluar kelas, menghampiri temanya, bergerombol, pergi ke bangku temanya, dan ada juga yang berlarian di koridor sambil teriak teriak gaje.

Beberapa anak laki – laki berjalan kearah bangku Rin untuk menghampiri Len

Kaito dan teman – temanya *nama tidak disebutkan, menghampiri Len*

" Hai, namaku Kaito, yoroshiku ne" kata Kaito tersenyum sambil makan es krim.

" hmm.. yoroshiku" balas Len

Setelah itu terjadilah obrolan yang btw Author sendiri gak ngerti. Oh iya Rin , Author hampir melupakanmu ( dilempar Rin pake jeruk).

Rin yang sedari tadi berada di tengah – tengah kelompok para lelaki yang gagah perkasa (?) itu pun mulai mencari celah untuk keluar. keluar.

Akhirnya Rin pun bisa keluar "huh, akhirnya keluar juga dari tempat yang pengap itu" gerutu Rin

KRUYKK….KRUYKK…KK..YUKK…YUHUUU LAPER WOI (?)

Perut Rin yang tampaknya tengah lapar itu berbunyi (itu bunyi perut ya?)..

"Blush…" muka Rin langsung merah

'untung gak ada yang denger bunyinya' batin Rin

Akhinya karena cacing di perutnya sudah memaksa Rin pun pergi menuju Kantin Sekolah yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya

Rin menghampiri penjual di Kantin tersebut "Mbok, bakso satu porsi gak pake seledri. Oh iya, sama jus Jeruknya satu ya ~"

"Oke neng, siap" ujar mbok Kantin itu, Rin membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempolnya

Rin duduk di kursi kantin yang kosong di ujung dekat sebuah pohon sakura yang besar nan cuantek, tiba – tiba terdengar suara Miku yang tereak gaje dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Rinnnnn, Ther yu ar . im coming" (oh no R.I.P Ingglish Miku, plakk *di tampol Miku pake Negi untuk yang kedua kalinya) Miku lari – larian menuju Rin

"hosh…hosh..hosh, haduh capek" Miku ngos – ngosan habis lari tadi

"siapa suruh lari – larian kayak tadi" ujar Rin , tapi kayak nya Miku tak mengubris

"Mbok, pesen jus negi-nya satu ya ~ nggak usah pake cabe~" kata Miku

"kau ini" gerutu Rin

"hehehe, maaf aku haus"

Tak lama kemudian pesanan merekapun datang, mereka pun menikmatinya dengan lahap sambil mengobrol kan sesuatu

"heh, Rin murid baru itu saudaramu ya?" Tanya Miku

"hmmm, tidak tahu juga sih," jawab Rin

"ehh, gimana sih saudara sendiri gak tau" caci Miku

"mau gimana lagi orang gak tau juga" balas Rin

"*Muka Miku cemberut kayak abis makan lemon,"

"tapi nama marga kalian sama lho, mungkin itu adik mu?"

"mungkin…" jawab Rin sambil menaikan bahunya

"dasar kau" gerutu Miku

Tak lama setelah itu mereka, menghabiskan makanan mereka lalu menuju kelas.

Sesampai nya di kelas Rin dan Miku disambut Kaito

"hai, Rin" sapa Kaito pada Rin

"hai" balas Rin

"Ohh, hai Miku ~" sapa Kaito pada Miku dengan nada suaranya yang menurut Author menjijikan * manja, manja gimana gitu*

"Iihh, bisa gak nadanya biasa aja serem tau" kata Miku dengan nada yang ketus

"aih orang nyapa itu harusnya dibales, bukanya di ketusin gitu" jawab Kaito

"Bla…bla..bla.. terserah, ayo Rin kita masuk!" kata Miku dengan nada suara yang menurut Author gak ada imut imutnya sama sekali.

"heh, iya" kata Rin

Rin dan Miku masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju bangku Rin

'eh, anak baru itu ke mana kok gak ada di kelas?' kata Rin dalam hati, sambil memperhatikan kelas

"hei, Rin nyariin apa? , Ooo, jangan – jangan nyariin Len ya ~" goda Miku pada Rin yang mukanya langsung merah

"apaan sih!" kata Rin kesal

"hehe, kidding mbak, gitu aja kok marah"

Kemudian Rin berdiri duduk di bangku nya, dan Miku duduk di bangku Len, merekapun mulai ngobrol

Tiba – tiba Len masuk dan berjalan menuju mejanya, Miku yang melihat Len langsung refleks berdiri kemudian berdiri di dekat meja Rin.

Len yang melihat Rin dan Miku memandangnya memberikan senyuman pada mereka berdua

"hai, Rin" sapa Len

"hai… umm namamu?" Tanya Len pada Miku

"oh, iya nama ku Hatsune Miku, yoroshiku" kata Miku pada Len

"hmm… yoroshiku" jawab Len

"Len, kau tadi ke mana? Saat jam istirahat" Tanya Rin

"hmm?.. oh, tadi Kaito mengajaku berkeliling sekolah" jawab Len

"tapi Kaito sudah ada di kelas lebih dulu darimu. Apa jangan – jangan Kaito menelantarkan (?) mu saat tour keliling sekolah nya berlangsung?!" kata Miku ngomong gaje.

"hahaha, tidak kok. Tadi sebelum ke kelas aku mampir ke Kantin dulu" jawab Len dengan perasaan geli mendengar pertanyaan gaje Miku

"Ooo, syukurlah" jawab Miku

TENGG….

TENGG….

TINGG….

TONGG….

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi dan semua murid – murid pun gelabakan masuk kelas dan duduk di bangku masing masing

Meiko-Sensei pun masuk kelas dan memulai pelajaran

"Selamat siang semuanya!" sapa Meiko-Sensei dengan suaranya yang bersemangat

"siang, Sensei ~" jawab para murid dengan semangat yang sama

( Catatan : Meiko-Sensei adalah Sensei yang paling bersemangat yang ada di sekolah dan paling digemari di seluruh antero sekolah*hah.. Author juga mau punya Sensei kayak Meiko-Sensei ~ kata dalam kurung ini bisa diabaikan kalau mau)

"bagus, kalian sangat bersemangat. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang populasi manusia, buka buku IPA Biologi kalian halaman 132"

" Baik Sensei!"

SREEKK… SREEKK….SREKK…

Suara buku mulai bergema (lagi) di ruangan

~~ SKIP TIME ~~

 _ **~ TBC ~**_

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga * Horeee, tepuk tangan. Capek banget mana banyak pr lagi, Trimakasih buat para Reader's ku tercinta yang setia membacanya tunggu kelanjutanya di Chapter 3 nanti ya ~

Jangan lupa REVIEW nyaaa, tak tunggu lho ~

 _ **~ REVIEW ~**_


End file.
